metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Afghanistan
Afghanistan, officially known as the Islamic Republic of Afghanistan, is a land-locked mountainous country located in Central and South Asia, bordered by Pakistan in the south and east, Iran in the west, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan and Tajikistan in the north, and China in the far northeast. History During the Cold War, the Soviet Union spread their influence in Afghanistan, which led in 1979 to a bloody war between the Mujahideen and Soviet-led Afghan government forces. Revolver Ocelot was involved in the conflict, where he was feared by the Mujahideen as "Shalashaska" due to his brutal interrogator skills. Boris Vyacheslavovich Popov participated in the Soviet invasion, killing dozens of guerrillas. International journalist Holly White reported on events there. In 1984, Kazuhira Miller and some Diamond Dogs soldiers were caught in an ambush by Soviet forces in the region of Northern Kabul, with all but Miller being killed. Miller in particular was taken prisoner, transferred to Da Ghwandai Khar after passing through Da Wiallo Kallai, and brutally interrogated, losing his right arm and lower left leg in the process. His sunglasses had been left at the battlefield. Venom Snake rescued Miller during this war, who had been tortured by the Soviets in the country. Ocelot also aided Venom Snake in this mission from Mother Base, although he could only go as far as Spugmay Ruins before leaving Venom Snake after rescuing him from the hospital, feeling Venom Snake needed to do it by himself on the field to regain his legendary title of Big Boss. Big Boss then arrived at one of the Soviets' outposts in the Afghani region and the closest one in vicinity, Da Wiallo Kallai, and managed to find intel files supplying the specific location of Miller, and transferred the files over to Ocelot at Mother Base shortly after scanning the documents. During this time, there were 14 major Soviet bases as well as over a dozen Soviet outposts in the Afghanistan area. Although the Mujahideen were successful in driving out the Soviets, their inability to form a stable government and their subsequent infighting, resulted in a new armed movement, the Taliban, coming to power. The Taliban government's links with terrorist group al-Qaeda, led the U.S. to launch the War in Afghanistan in response to the 9/11 attacks in 2001. Future mercenaries Sundowner and Mistral participated in this war. Geography Afghanistan was largely rocky and arid, with sandstorms being somewhat frequent. Rarely it would also rain. Flora Golden Crescent grew in this area. Fauna Goats, sheep, wolves and horses were prevalent in the area. Locations *Lamar Khaate Palace *Spugmay Keep *Da Shago Kallai *Da Ghwandai Khar *Da Wiallo Kallai *Eastern Communications Post *Aabe Shifap Ruins *Qarya Sakhra Ee *Da Smasei Laman *Mountain Relay Base *Yakho Oboo Supply Outpost *Wakh Sind Barracks *Serak Power Plant *Afghanistan Central Base Camp *OKB Zero Behind the scenes The map for Afghanistan in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain was based on Jordan, according to Hideo Kojima in a podcast. This is despite the fact that Jordan is largely desert whereas Afghanistan is largely mountainous. There are several geographical inaccuracies compared to in real life - for example, the city of Kabul is in reality within a mountain range and nowhere near desert; heavy snowfall is common in the mountains of Afghanistan in the winter, but it never snows within the game; and the lack of rainfall in the game does not represent the rainy spring season of the country in real life. Despite that, some of the specific locations are inspired or look very similar to ones that exist in real-life Afghanistan. For example, Lamar Khaate Palace is based on the 1920s Darul Aman Palace, while the Aabe Shifap Ruins has a statue based on the Paghman "Victory Arch". Appearances * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid (mentioned) * Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (mentioned) * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain External links *Afghanistan on Wikipedia. Category:Locations in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Category:Afghanistan